User talk:Sasquatch101/Archive 01
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Vinewood (Grand Theft Auto V) page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Ilan xd (Talk) 03:36, November 8, 2012 why are you my questions my they are good questions Rigby2000 (talk) 03:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 03:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm Sorry I didn't know Rigby2000 (talk) 03:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 03:52, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For The Advice Rigby2000 (talk) 04:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 04:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sasquatch can you check out my questions & see if i did okay http://gta.wikia.com/User_blog:Rigby2000/Grand_Theft_Auto_5_Questions? Rigby2000 (talk) 18:12, November 23, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 18:12, November 23, 2012 (UTC) sasquatch can you talk Dodo8 he being hateful to me about my questions & you say i can ask questions on my blog right & he gets mad at me for no reason? Rigby2000 (talk) 20:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 20:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC) hey sasquatch you are so right & i will stand up to dodo8 & he is not my boss & if he cuss me out again & i will cuss him right back? Rigby2000 (talk) 05:05, November 24, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 05:05, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Help Me With Dodo8 Hey Sasquatch i can't take this anymore & i am giving up posting on here since Dodo8 threaten to? Ilan, the admin, about what you've done but i haven't done anything wrong have I. you need to do something about Dodo8 have him banned forever. RE: Thanks for the invite, Sasquatch, though I'm not really a Myths&Secrets fan. But, as for the Rumours page, ask Jeff. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:48, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :PS I may come and help a bit with the GTA Myths Wiki, cleaning it up a little, checking grammar, overlooking, etc. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:48, January 30, 2013 (UTC) : Invite Thanks, for the invitation, Sasquatch. I've already done some edits. Catch you around, :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:38, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, well I'm not really into myths, but I'll do what I can to contribute. Happy to help! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:08, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey there Sasquatch. I'm semi-new here, and Im not getting any answers on my problems. I need to know navigation and how to navigate and follow my edits in a better way. Can you help? WM hasnt contacted me at all regarding my questions of help. Thanks for any solutions you can give me. UndeadMarston84 (talk) 07:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks. You're welcome, about the votes, I think you're a good editor and would be a good patroller. Cheers, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:01, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Patrollership As per community vote, you're now a patroller. Any questions or help about anything you can either ask me, Jeff, Tom, or one of the Admins. Messi1983 (talk) 15:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Congrats Hey Sasquatch! Congratulations on getting to be a Patroller! It's good to have you as one of our staff! Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 17:08, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah congrats on becoming a patroller mate, good to have you on the staff. istalo (Talk to me) February 8, 2013 Thanks guys for voting for me, I'll try and do my best at keeping the wiki clear of vandals and running smoothly. Its great to be part of the team! Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Congrats from Mikey here! Nice one. Welcome on-board. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Patroller You have to talk to Ilan about all that and he'll sort it out. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 08:31, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sure! I'll make one ofr you and put it on the page. But... what image would you like to be used as your staff avatar? (must be a GTA-related) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:53, February 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Streets hey what'sup this is Ray, i wanted to give you a hand on your street page building, by adding pictures to them so i can make them look more better (Ray boccino (talk) 03:53, February 13, 2013 (UTC)) Admin Hey Sasquatch! Is every thing good on the GTA Myths Wiki? Hope so. I applied for admin here. Could you vote and comment? Thanks! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:52, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Sasquatch! I'll go to the GTA Myths wiki today, in the afternoon. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 07:56, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I've been promoted. Thank you for voting "Yes"! Later, Sasquatch! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:19, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I hope so! Thanks! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:40, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Spring Thanks, likewise! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Sasquatch for voting yes on my patrollership request. I appreciate it. Boomer8 (talk) 04:15, March 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin Hey Sasquatch! I already voted. In fact, I voted even before I saw your message. Good luck in you request! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:38, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Voted and voted no. But that will be a yes if you apply again in a few months time. Messi1983 (talk) 17:52, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Try to consolidate your patroller skills, then. Good luck! :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:08, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Request Hi, Sasquatch, I like your page and you would be a nice patroller or admin, I saw your request in the GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion, I would answer yes, but please, answer yes to me to by patrollership, it would be a big pleasure, thanks a lot. Thomas0802 (talk) 13:24, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Interaction ban I am officially stating the following. *Dodo8 and Sasquatch101 are banned from commenting on each other's edits or behavior, either directly or indirectly. *Dodo8 and Sasquatch101 are banned from voting on each other's promotion requests *Dodo8 and Sasquatch101 are banned from filing demotion requests against each other. Discussion of this ban should take place on MY talk page, since this identical message has been left on multiple pages. Jeff (talk| ) 15:53, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :I have warned Dodo and now I am warning you. If I see you two arguing again, I will be blocking you both for a period amount of time. Messi1983 (talk) 15:56, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi and thanks! Hi Sasquatch, I just came to thank you very much about the positive vote, it makes me very happy! Thomas0802 (talk) 21:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Blocked 24 hours, for this. Interaction ban means you stop talking about Dodo8. Jeff (talk| ) 11:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: I did not stick up for you. You may assume I "stuck" up for you, but I actually told an admin on you and Dodo in case the situation got out of control. Mr. T. (talk) 22:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Blocked Three days, for violating the interaction ban yet again. An interaction ban means that you are not to discuss or interact with Dodo8 in any way, shape or form, with the very specific exception of reporting current violations. What part of that are you not understanding? Jeff (talk| ) 03:41, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Next time you mention Dodo, I am blocking you for a long time or for good. I'm fed up of this grudge you two guys have. This is your last warning. Messi1983 (talk) 04:23, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Don't whine to me about it. As for you two's; for me trying to "prevent" it, it broke my chances of being an admin due to my "incivilty". Do NOT mention about this conflict again. If you don't know what to do, go talk about it to an admin. Laters, Mr. T. (talk) 22:18, March 20, 2013 (UTC) The conflict Alright, Sasquatch, I went through your entire interaction with Dodo8 and, I know you feel like I'm against you because I've blocked you twice now, but I completely sympathize with you. You were right about him being uncivil at first, you helped the newcomer, and you were the one who stayed cool up until a couple weeks ago. In fact, I noticed he was the one who started with the insults with the "I don't know why you were promoted to patroller" thing. The only thing you did wrong until a couple weeks ago was start responding to him instead of either ignoring it or reporting it to Messi, who'd already warned him about incivility. But when it comes to long running disputes, the first step to resolving them is to get the people in it separated from each other, and that's why I had to block you. I don't know why it is you don't understand the interaction ban and keep breaking it, and I'd love to be able to change my vote on your request for demotion if you'd only show you understand what you did wrong and start actually following the interaction ban. If you can show me that you understand what the ban means and agree to follow it, I'll unblock you and change my vote on the RfD. Jeff (talk| ) 00:34, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Jeff, I understand what the ban means, and what it is. I ask that you give me another chance, and close the demotion request. I never intended it to get to this point. I feel deeply sorry for the what has gone on here, and would love nothing more than to continue being a patroller. Reading the time line you made makes me feel even more how I want to be apart of the GTA Wiki staff. I truely mean good. I have steped back and realized that I don't need to be involved in petty nonsense. I hope you can connect to what I'm conveying and close the request you authored. I'm sorry Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:08, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::The request stays open, but I believe you're truely sorry, so I am going to change my vote. Messi1983 (talk) 05:55, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll lift the block early and I changed my vote to oppose, I'm going to leave the discussion open for the full 7 days though. Sasquatch, if you ever have any doubts about whether something counts as interacting with Dodo, it probably does count, but either way you can always ask me or Messi if you think it's important. :::I'm sorry things went this far, the last thing I ever want to do is block good editors, but I had to get the fighting stopped one way or another before I could do anything else. Jeff (talk| ) 06:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::And you're unblocked. Jeff (talk| ) 06:27, March 21, 2013 (UTC) '1,000 Edit!' Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:06, March 22, 2013 (UTC) RE :Thankyou for giving me a second chance. I will never interact w/ dodo. Ever. I also compleatly understand why you blocked me. The fighting just had to stop. Thanks Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:31, March 22, 2013 (UTC) : Hey Thanks for putting me on your friends page! Boomer8 (talk) 02:43, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Thanks Sasquatch! VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 08:47, March 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Linking the Wikis Yeah, that would be a good idea. I'll have to ask one of the bureaucrats first though. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 08:58, March 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm doing fine. Can't wait for GTA V!!! Boomer8 (talk) 02:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, it's very complicated because if it isn't done in a certain way then it doesn't work. I asked Jeff to take a look at it and sort it out but, he hasn't got back to me on that. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 06:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Spelling Corrections Hey, man. I hope you don't mind, I made a spelling correction on your profile. I changed "Citys" to "Cities". Just to help your profile be nice :) PerseusDude (talk) 00:11, April 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sup dude, if you are not busy editing like I was before, we could talk on chat if you want ok. Cloudkit01 (talk) 02:26, May 14, 2013 (UTC)Cloud RE: Hey Sasquatch! It's been a while since we last spoke, eh? Tell me how I can help and I'll see what I can do, as soon as I end up studying for the two final tests: *Maths (tomorrow); *Geography (Thursday). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:25, June 4, 2013 (UTC) The tests are over as of 12:00 am today. I won't be here in the weekend, so if you wanna discuss it I, I can only do it tomorrow, now. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:24, June 6, 2013 (UTC) As long as the header ain't too big, you can add it. But I'd recommend talking to one of the b'crats first. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:27, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Sasquatch, if there's something I can't do, it's editing headers, and that sort of thing. The thing is I'll be out of home till Monday. I'm leaving two hours from now. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:42, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Sasquatch, I did have a good trip. Now, back to business, I DID know Dodo was the best person to ask for the header. But, if I recall correctly, you two have had a rough past... But now I'm back, I'm happy to see you've overcome that argument of yours. Also, the header looks good. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:22, June 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey, Sasquatch. I could do that today.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''You have a real pissy tone in your responce to the comment I made which is a sign that you are a very insecure person" are nothing short of a personal attack, as such I have issued a temproray ban as you have ignored the GTA Wiki Civility policy. JBanton (Talk | ) 07:02, June 14, 2013 (UTC) : In future I suggest that you do research before bringing points forward, because making and believing unfounded information will only lead you to be naive and believe in things that aren't true. Your recent display on the Community noticeboard shows this; in views towards things that aren't GTA, such as ''Watch Dogs. I am not here to argue, but only offer advice; research will help you present arguments for which counter-arguments are harder to produce. JBanton (Talk | ) 07:18, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I shortened the block from 3 days to 1 day, 3 days was a pretty long block for a relatively mild personal attack. Jeff (talk| ) 12:29, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Sasquatch101, I have to ask you something about the Alien picture background. It looks like a spaceship, or something like that. I would like to know where did you take this picture, and telling the public how to access that location, wherever it is. I am just curious, and I have never seen a location like it. And I think it might be a hoax if you cant explain how did you get to this location, and that other pepole cant access it. DeltaWolf247 (talk) 13:17, June 14, 2013 (UTC)DeltaWolf247 Dear Mr. Sasquatch (funny title, isnt it?) I have to ask you something about the Alien picture background. It looks like a spaceship, or something like that. I would like to know where did you take this picture, and telling the public how to access that location, wherever it is. I am just curious, and I have never seen a location like it. And I think it might be a hoax if you cant explain how did you get to this location, and that other pepole cant access it. DeltaWolf247 (talk) 13:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC)DeltaWolf247 Community Noticeboard Check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Boomer8 (talk) 03:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Nationality Hi Sas. Where do you live in? I have a project to add our countries to the staff pages.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 19:54, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :The old text at the top of the page looked like it said "CLICK ME", it was too obvious and you couldn't concentrate on the info on the actual page. Now since The Tom added it on the bottom of the page, it's good.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [talk:Dodo8|''INVITE''' Today, a new subsidiary Wiki of the GTA Wiki has been created. The new, hereafter extravagant [http://gta-songs.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Songs_Wiki GTA Songs Wiki. The Wiki is about all the songs around the radio stations in the GTA series, it's hard to me to build this Wiki alone, so I'm inviting you to help a little bit, step by step, brick by brick. I'm trying to create a Wiki, bringing articles to an identical look-a-like method. They are actually very short. The songs infoboxes should contain the name, image (offcial album cover), size, artist, radio stations, game, year and genre. The header section should look like this: Example is a song performed by Artist Example featured in the radio station Example in GameExample. The sections are the following : *Lyrics - you can pick one from the internet, include the at the top and bottom from the section and don't forget the colons (:). Remember to keep 20 free lines between the header section and the lyrics section. *Trivia (optional) - If the song can be listen during a cutscene (example : Arab Money). *Video - The better video you can find about it on Youtube. This is an optional invite, I hope the Wiki will turn up extremely amazing in few months, just like the GTA Myths Wiki did. Anyways, I'll ask the bureaucrats if the Wiki can become an affiliate when stronger. Cheers! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 01:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Marlow Drive I have been in talks with Cloudkit01 about the articles Marlow Drive and Marlowe Drive. He claims that Marlow Drive does not exist, and that you are the curator of that page. I noticed that Marlow Drive and Marlowe Drive contain the same content, so I'm assuming Marlow is just a misspelling. If this is the case, I think we should delete Marlow Drive. Nebiksrazu (talk) 17:17, February 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks, Sasquatch! BTW, is that image from the movie with the haunted hotel or something?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 09:35, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hey Sasquatch101. Thanks for what you said. I will tell The Tom about it and write my request. ( ) 05:11, April 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey Sasquatch 101. I finally wrote my second request for promotion on the Requests for Promotion page. Please give me a vote! Thanks! ( ) 03:17, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 User Hey Sasquatch101. Cloudkit has reported the bureaucrats about the user and I have reported ever admin possible. Thanks for telling me though! ( ) 04:51, April 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree with you 100%! I was editing on the Midnight Club wiki and got a message from Cloudkit01 saying he needs help. I came and found the wiki like this. I put as many pages as I can for deletion and messaged everyone but no one is awake at the moment. The vandal has too many pages and these pictures are far from inappropriate. Does he know how many people may be viewing this at the moment? He's also disrespected a ton of users including all the staff members, including me. He even wrote nonsense under my request for promotion which I undid and messed with mine, Cloudkit's and another user's talk page and profile page. ( ) 04:59, April 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Promotion Hey Sasquatch101. I can't leave a vote for you cause I'm not yet a patroller. However, if I could I'd definitely vote Yes for you! Sorry. ( ) 21:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alright. I left you a vote! ( ) 22:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Welcome anytime! ( ) 22:04, May 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Promotion No problem Sasquatch. Good luck! RageQuit Talk 23:07, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Request for promotion There are no Admin vacancies. One vandal hardly constitutes a spree, it was a hugely exaggerated incident and the basis for your request is just an extension of that overreaction. Your entire request is based around the fact that you're online at a certain time - the fact that people were willing to vote yes based just on that is pretty worrying - not that you'll actually make a good Admin. But none of that is even relevant because as you know, there is no vacancy. Tom Talk 23:20, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :That vote didn't pass. I have no idea where you got the idea that some kind of resolution was found from. You've just displayed a complete lack of Admin qualities with that message, be careful with how you speak to other staff members. Tom Talk 23:28, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::He is not a "senior vandal" he's a guy we've had an issue with before, and in fact blocked before, but blocks don't stop people from creating new accounts, there is no way to completely get rid of a vandal. He wants to get a big reaction and I don't think promoting an inexperienced user to attempt to deal with him if he chooses to come back at a certain time makes much sense. People like him need to be ignored, he'd be loving it if he saw how much of a reaction he had caused. ::I don't have an issue with you personally, I have an issue with how you disregared policy without consulting an Admin, I have many issues with your actual request, and I have an issue with how you responded to me removing that request. But I don't hate you. ::Please re-read the post, it failed; you suggested one or two new admins, it was rejected; one or two said maybe, but that is not enough reason to justify you ignoring the result of the vote. Staff then did not agree that another Admin would be good, hence why your suggesstion failed, and why would they definitely now? Jeff was always against rushing into promotions, he certainly wouldn't say yes, I doubt Messi or any experienced staff member would either. You're not stating what you know, you're stating what you think. Tom Talk 23:48, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Warning I know you're going to take this as an "attack", but it isn't. You've been talking to me in an unacceptable manner recently and I'm giving you a warning for it. You really need to calm down and read my comments more clearly, I'm not attacking you. Tom Talk 23:06, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Enough Quatch, you need to stop with your bitching and complaining over everything that Tom is doing, he's really getting annoyed that you accusing him of some shit that he never does for no reason alright, no more of that okay. Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:47, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Don't you ever, ever latch out on me, I get personal when someone does that, you need to knock it off and cool it alright. Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:58, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Block You're blocked. There will be a discussion as to whether or not to take this further. You need to grow up, you're the on that can't take criticism, and you're in the wrong here. The only thing I did wrong was show some degree of leniency with you. Tom Talk 21:14, May 3, 2014 (UTC) It's one not on. BTW you should stop acting like a frat boy and grow up. I feel sorry for whoever has to put up with you. Sasquatch101 (talk) 21:17, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :I have no idea what "acting like a frat boy" is meant to mean. :Increasing the staff limit is a decision for the Bureaucrats, the vote of a Patroller such as yourself is invalid as you have a vested interest. I have no issue with allowing another Admin, as I've previously stated, but it has to be the right guy, not just someone active at a certain time - by the way, that shouldn't be a issue for much longer as Jeff and Wikia are working on a filter which blocks vandals automatically. I think you need to have another look at everything said over the last few days, read it carefully and hopefully you'll see how irrationally you've acted. Tom Talk 21:26, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sasquach I am blocked on myths wiki. I added GTA Wiki info to the pages that have "this article contains info from GTA Wiki" written on the top. Also about GTA SA Myths if a person refer to this category he may not find all myths in gta sa hence I added that category to pages having myths and legends in gta sa category. I was not poinsgaming. Also user myth hunter 007 also adds GTA SA myths but he is not blocked.Today he added over 8 such categories.I will not edit pages multiple times. Please unblock me.Myth hunter (talk) 10:56, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Dude, I need your help! I can't add infoboxes on my Wiki! And don't tell me how to! Just come to my WIki and help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When you reach my Wiki message me. Awesomeboy2222 (talk) 14:19, August 25, 2014 (UTC)Awesomeboy2222 My Wiki http://gta-3.wikia.com/wiki/User:Awesomeboy2222